In Love with You
by shellbell33
Summary: Roman has a huge secret that he's been keeping from his lovers Dean and Seth. They notice that he left the hotel quickly and decide to follow him. They find him on the beach and discover that the Roman they know and love isn't the person they thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love with You**

**Written by Shell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE or any superstars. I make no profit just to entertain people.

Summary: Roman's has a big secret that he's been hiding from Dean and Seth. They follow him to a beach thinking he's meeting up with a secret lover. They had every intention on calling him out on it. Instead they get an interesting surprise. Roman's not human. Sorta based on the Little Mermaid and Splash but not really.

**Genre: Supernatural. **

**Pairings: Dean/Roman/Seth**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Roman woke up early and snuggled out from his lovers. He smiled as they whined at the loss of body heat before finding each other. He sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Last night was absolutely incredible. The way they made love with each other. The way he rode Dean's cock hard as Seth fucked him at the same time. He loved it. He loved being double team. The way he could feel both lovers at once. He rubbed his ass. He was sore. But he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the touches, the kisses, the moaning, and the panting, the hair grabbing everything about last night he loved. He was selfish last night. He wanted to make love, to fuck, to just feel his lovers all night as hard as they can give it and as much as he could give them.

He sighed softly as he watched them sleep soundly. Last night had so many meanings to him. It was the last night he'll be able to touch his lovers like that. It was the last night that his lovers were going to be able to make love to him. It was the last night that they would be partners in ring and outside the ring. It was the last night he'll be human.

His heart was breaking. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay here. Stay with his lovers. Stay with the humans. Stay with wrestling. He loved it. He loved being in the ring. Performing for the fans, competing with others to make it in the top spot. He loved it all. But now he would not be able to enjoy it anymore.

Roman went into the balcony of their hotel room. He smelled the ocean air and smiled. It was relaxing to hear the sea gulls squawk, the waves hitting the rocks, and the smell of salt water that mingled in the wind. It relaxed him. It also called to him. It told him it was time to come home. He's been away long enough that the ocean needed her prince and he had to obey. He sat watching the sun rise, enjoying the colors that painted the sky so early in the morning.

He closed his eyes just enjoying the peace and quiet of the start of a new day that he nearly missed the door opening and then strong hands pulling him into a loving embrace.

"What are you doing up so early Rome?" A sleepy, gruffer voice stated with a yawn. "It's too fucking early."

Roman smiled as he lean into Dean's embrace. "Just enjoying the sun rise. You should see it. It's fucking beautiful."

"Yeah…no… I enjoy my sleep too much. And how the fuck can you be up this early with what happened last night. Seth is still passed out cold." Dean grunted as he kissed Roman's neck.

Roman let out a moan and smiled at his lover. "I just want to feel the sun on my skin and you know I have a stamina of a bull."

"That's for damn sure. Are you sure you weren't trying to kill us." Dean grumbled as he bit Roman's shoulder.

Roman moaned and felt his cock starting to stir. "Keep that up and you'll find out. Although I'm not sure you'll be able to get hard right now."

"Shut the fuck up." Dean grumbled.

"Are you two coming back to bed…its way too fucking early to move around? I'm fucking sleepy!"

"Demanding shit isn't he." Dean chuckled.

"Go back to sleep Seth."

"Can't…you two aren't in bed with me."

"Did I mention he's clingy?"

"Fuck off Dean."

"Mm…Fucking sounds good right now but Rome killed our cocks."

"Oh my god."

"That he did. I enjoyed every fucking minute of it" Seth giggled. "Now get your asses back in bed so I can sleep."

"Better do what Prince Charming says." Dean huffed as he pushed Roman back into the room and into the bed. "Middle. Stay there. Don't even get out for another eight hours."

"Now who are you call demanding little shit?" Roman teased.

Seth snickered as he pulled Roman back into bed. "We're exhausted Ro. We want sleep."

Roman snuggled into Seth breathing in his scent. His heart started to ache again. Knowing he won't be able to be with his lovers anymore. He sighed softly and kisses his lips. "I love you Seth. I love you and Dean so damn much that it hurts."

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman and looked at Seth with wide eyes. Something was wrong. He knew it. The way Roman just spoke he knew something was wrong.

"Baby?" Seth asked. He felt fear rising in his stomach. For Roman to say he loved them like this was normal but the tone came out something totally different and it scared him.

"Never ever forget that I love you. I love you both for all time." Roman stated as he pulled both of them closer. He felt the tears fall. He truly didn't want to leave them but he has to.

"We love you to Ro. We're not going anywhere. We'll always be by your side. "Dean stated as he kissed Roman's cheek.

"Forever baby always forever" Seth stated as he kissed Ro's lips. He saw the tears and eyes widen. "Roman what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Roman sat up between his lovers. He wiped the tears from his face and sighed. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them the truth. "I have a lot on my mind. And the thought of losing you two is so scary. I never thought I could love so much until I met the both of you. You both are my entire world, my universe. I know one day we'll have to leave each other because we're not immortal. But it's scary what if it's today. What if one of us passes away? How could I live without you?"

"Death is only the beginning love." Dean stated as he sat up. He took Roman's head in his hands and kissed him. "There is so much more after we leave this world. I've always believed that. I had a shitty life but I always believed there is so much more after we live this life. We'll be together. We always manage to find our way to each other. Death can't separate us for long."

"I agree with Dean. I'm sure we were always together in past lives. Death doesn't stop after we're gone. We move on to the next life. Just believe we'll find our way back to one another. And if will be devastating if one of us left now but we'll never forget. It'll take a long time to heal but we will always love you. We might even join you because I know I couldn't live without you."

Roman's eyes widen. "NO if there's one thing you do for me. Promise me this. NEVER EVER KILL YOURSELF. NO SUCIDIDE. Please Just Promise me this!" He knew that nothing would exist if they killed themselves. He asked his uncle about and was told that they went to the void of no return. He couldn't risk Dean and Seth going there. "PROMISE!"

Dean and Seth eyes nearly popped out of their heads when Roman freaked out. They haven't seen the big guy come unglue like this it truly frightened them.

"Ro, what is wrong?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Please Just Promise me you won't kill yourselves!"

"We promise Ro. We won't kill ourselves." Seth stated as he kissed his lover.

Roman let out a small moan as his heart was starting to calm down. He wrapped himself up in his lovers.

"Come on Ro, Let's go back to bed for a couple more hours. We all need the sleep" Dean gently urged as he pushed Roman back down and wrapped his arms tightly around the larger man.

"Mm…Kay" Roman yawned. He was tired now and knew it. It was one last time to sleep with Dean and Seth.

* * *

Roman woke up later in the day and stretched. He really needed that extra sleep. He turned and saw that Dean and Seth were out of bed already. He sat up and looked around the room to find his lovers. He saw the room was empty. Probably went to eat or work out in the hotel gym. He climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. He had to get ready and it seem luck was on his side today. He could sneak out and head to the beach.

He finished his shower and dressed in shorts and a shirt. He grabbed his wallet and hotel room key and left the room. Once out of the elevator he walked out towards the lobby never noticing his lovers were coming back to the room with lunch for him. They notice Roman walking out of the elevator and towards the exit of the hotel.

"Where's Ro going?" Seth asked.

"Don't know. It's like he's in a hurry. He wouldn't leave without telling us." Dean stated with a frown.

"You don't think?" Seth asked quietly.

"Roman wouldn't do that? Not after what happened earlier. Something else is bothering him. Let's go after him."

Seth nodded as both headed out after their lover. They wondered where he was going in such a hurry. The watched him cross the street and headed to the beach. They relaxed a bit as they followed their lover to the beach. It was a nice day to spend at the beach. To play in the water, lay out in the sand, make out in the water and sand. It was good day for fun. But what bothered them was that Roman had no beach towel, no sun screen, nothing.

"He may just go for a walk to clear his head." Seth stated.

"Let's follow him. I'm still worried." Dean said softly.

Seth nodded as they followed Roman to a secluded section of the beach. They watched from behind the rocks as Roman stopped. He turned to make sure he was all alone. Roman then begin to strip his clothing until he was butt naked.

"Oh….so this is what our Roman is up to" Dean grinned.

"He could have told us, he was going to go skinny dipping" Seth stated as his cock stirred. "We would have joined him."

"You said it" Dean licked his lips as he watched Roman head to the water. "Although, I don't know if I want the whole world to see Rome so naked."

"I don't want to share either. But right now I want to bury something in that nice ass of his" Seth stated as he continue to stare at that firm butt.

"Mm, me to." Dean drooled.

Roman started to run in the water causing both Dean and Seth to whine in frustration at the sight of a naked Roman running deeper in the water. His butt was giggling and his dick was bouncing which caused the two lovers to get so hard so fast. Roman grinned as he dove into the water and eyes closed as he felt his legs disappear and a tail appear in place of the legs. He dove deeper into the water loving the way it felt against his skin, the way it relaxed him. He missed being in the ocean more than he cared to admit. He just swam enjoying the water and feeling carefree at the same time.

"Come on Dean. I want to be there when he emerges. Then we can have sex on the beach." Seth grinned.

Dean laughed. "Isn't that a drink?"

"Smart ass you know what I'm talking about." Seth rolled his eyes and dragged his partner and lover over to where Roman discarded his clothing.

Dean smiled as he sat on the warm sand next to Seth and waited for Roman to come up for air. Seth sat next to Dean and wrapped his fingers around his lovers.

"Um Dean…" Seth stated as he watched for Roman.

"I know Seth. I'm thinking the same thing." Dean frowned. Roman hasn't come up for air and it was starting to scare the shit out of him.

"How long has it been? He should have come up for air." Seth stated.

"Way past two minutes." Dean stated as he got up pulling Seth with him.

"Is he drowning!? Oh god Dean he's drowning!" Seth stated as he ran towards the water.

Before Dean or Seth can do anything however, Roman jumped out of the water and then dive right back in, his tail hitting the water as he did so. He didn't notice his lovers just stood there with their mouths wide open just staring at the sight they just witness.

"Um Seth…are we drunk?"

"Nope."

"Did you see what I thought I saw?"

"Yep."

"Is it even possible?"

"I would say no but I saw it with my own eyes."

"And that was Our Roman right."

"Yep."

"Our Roman? Our power house of the group. The big guy with _**two legs, **_tan skin, Samoan, tribal tattoo, long dark hair, fucking sexy as hell, loves cock in his ass and doesn't have a tail."

"That is our Roman."

"But he has a tail. Is he a fish?"

"I'm a merman actually" A deep voice replied. When he reemerged from the water after his jump his heart nearly fell out of his chest. There on the beach were his lovers just gawking at him. He knew they saw him. He was scared that this would drive them away. Maybe it was for the best if they knew. "More importantly not just any merman but a high prince."

Dean and Seth nearly jumped out of their sandals at the deep voice and saw Roman laying on the wet sand looking at them. His tail was splashing the water.

"Okay so we're not dreaming this?"

"Nope."

"Roman has a tail."

"Yep."

"We're not high as a kite."

"Nope and we're not drunk either."

"So mermaids or mere folk are real and not mythical."

"Correct" This time Roman stated.

"So are you like related to Ariel?"

"Who?"

"The little mermaid." Dean replied.

"That was Disney. She doesn't exist." Roman stated as he pushed himself to sit up.

"So want to explain this?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to have to" Roman said softly. "What I said earlier this morning. It's the truth. I do love you. But I'm glad you found out because it'll make what I have to say next a lot easier."

Dean and Seth looked at each other. They suddenly felt nervous and anxious. Something bad was going to happen and they knew it.

"I'll tell you my tale because after today my loves….I'll have to leave you and I won't be coming back."


	2. The Tale

**In Love with You**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by Shell**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**

**Pairings: Dean/Seth/Roman**

**Ratings Mature**

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and favored the story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Tale**

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Dean asked.

"Where are you going? You have to come back. We're a team!" Seth stated as he paced back and forth. To break the Shield is one thing but to lose Roman completely was whole different story. It would be literally losing a piece of his own soul. His heart even.

"I want to apologize" Roman stated softly as he sat up and basked in the sun so his tail will dry off and his legs would reappear again.

"Apologize for what?" Dean asked. He didn't like this. He was losing his lover, partner and lover. He hated it. He never had a good life and the people he loved left him. And now once he opened his heart up to Roman and Seth it was getting ready to be shut in his face once again. Why can't get a break in this fucking life?

"I should have never led you on" Roman whispered as his hair covered his face. He didn't want his lovers to see the tears that were gathering in his eyes. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He was losing the two most important people in his life because of family duty and he hated it. He hated how he was hurting Dean and Seth.

"Roman…don't" Seth whispered.

"It's true. I shouldn't have. I knew my time in the mortal world wouldn't last forever. I knew this Seth. I knew it was foolish to fall in love with a mortal because in the long run it would bring nothing but heartache. Father was right it would hurt in the long run. And it is. I'm leaving this world this mortal realm and my heart is breaking because I can't be with you." Roman couldn't face his lovers. Couldn't see the pain that he knew would be in their faces.

Dean sat next to Roman and put his hand in his. He leaned his head on Roman's shoulder. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He was hurting yes and this felt like a bad movie scene break up. It truly did suck because his heart was hurting. He was losing the one good thing that happened in his life.

Seth sobbed. He couldn't help it. He was very emotional and to know he was losing the love of his life was breaking him. He felt Roman put his arms around him and brought him to his chest. He sobbed into his sub's arms. "I can't…I can't let you go."

"Seth's right. We won't let you go Roman. You're the best thing to ever happen to us. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go." Dean replied as he kissed Roman's lips.

"You don't understand. You guys have no choice. I have no choice." Roman stated softly. "I don't want to let you go. I love you both so much."

"Then stay. You don't have to go. We can wrestle go far in the WWE, be together and be most importantly be happy." Seth argued.

"It's not that simple. My heritage demands that I fulfill my father's wishes." Roman stated.

"What obligations is that?" Dean asked.

"This is why I apologize for leading you on. I'm…I'm betrothed." Roman whispered.

"Say what now" Seth stated as he looked at his lover in shock. He was engaged? And yet he still was with them.

"I'm betrothed. I haven't met the immortal but it was arranged before I was born. And I'm not really looking forward to meeting him." Roman stated.

"I'll rearrange his face in" Dean growled. "You are not meeting this fiancée of yours."

"Trust me I rather not. But I have to honor my family wishes or bring damnation to the Sea Kingdom. I can't do that Dean. I can't dishonor my family even if it means sacrificing my heart."

"But…"

"Seth it's not that simple. Let me tell you my story." Roman started. "And no wise cracks okay Dean."

"I promise nothing." Dean stated.

Roman rolled his eyes but he wouldn't mind Dean's humor right now. He sighed. "I was born 300 years ago."

"Holy shit…"

"Dean…"

"Damn Roman you're really rocking the cradle aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Dean, he looks really good for someone over 300 years old."

"Not you too Seth."

"He does and his ass is nice and firm for someone who's supposed to be that old."

"Oh my god really."

"His dick isn't wrinkly either."

"SETH!"

"He's not sagging either."

"DEAN!"

"Damn he's tight to."

"Stop it! Really guys if my family heard you talking like that you'll be vaporized by now." Roman growled.

"Sorry couldn't help it."

Roman ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to hear this tale or not?"

"Okay, we'll be good."

"Highly unlikely." Roman stated as he rolled his eyes. He watched his lovers as they sat there watching him with innocent looks on their faces. He swore they're up to no good. "Anyway, I was born 300 years ago to Poseidon, God of the Sea and his wife Celeste."

"Wait…your father is Poseidon?"

"Yes."

"Isn't he a myth?"

"Nope. Merman here remember."

"But myths aren't real" Seth stated.

"The stories are actually real. Just hidden as myth. Man believed the tales so long ago but as science developed and religion developing into One Deity man's belief in the supernatural faded away. The gods weren't needed so they stopped interfering with man. They still watch and from time to time they will interfere but not as much to draw suspicions to man. It's bad enough that they have to watch man destroy themselves without a higher power interference." Roman stated. "Along with that mythical creatures cannot be seen by man unless they truly and utterly believe in them. When we were children we believed such creatures existed and they were actually real. Parents wouldn't believe the children because they've forgotten would it's like to be a child. That is why children make up such wonderful stories. They are pure and innocent and they believe which is why children can see unicorns, dragons and fairies."

"That makes sense and with parents telling children they're not real the kids eventually stop believing" Seth stated. "How sad?"

"Exactly. Why is it so wrong to believe?" Roman asked.

"Who knows?" Dean stated. "Back to the tale."

"Now that you know the gods are real and mythology isn't just made up stories. Again I was born 300 years ago and if you both laugh so help me I'll spear you both."

"Well not as long as we don't get your legs wet" Dean winked to Seth.

"Hey, Roman can't intimate us anymore" Seth grinned.

"How about this? I'm immortal and the son of the Sea God. I'm not just a merman you know. You really want to see what I can do. Just keep up the smart ass remarks."

"He's got us there" Seth stated.

"And to think we would have the advantage." Dean sighed.

"Hey we fuck him don't we?"

"I'm a sub Seth. I'm also a bearer."

"What now? I know what a submissive is but a bearer?" Dean asked.

"I can bear children." Roman said as he put his hair behind his ear.

"Children" Seth squeaked.

"Yep. Immortals aren't bound to one sex. The same with childbearing. We're more open minded and well I was going to say judgmental but that wouldn't be true because we can." Roman smiled.

"Ro, you know we don't used condoms when we have sex. How come you're not pregnant now?" Dean asked.

"Because we never fuck when I'm in heat. That's the only time I can get pregnant. And I make sure never to fool around you both when I'm hornier than a dragon." Roman replied.

"Damnit!"

"Seth Down boy down! If I could I would bear you both wonderful children but I can't. I'm supposed to bear children for my husband and all that crap." Roman said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can we kidnap you?"

"Won't work. Immortals remember. They'll find me anyway" Roman said softly.

"Wow we're all over the place" Seth laughed.

"Well you and Dean keep interrupting me." Roman grinned.

"Okay we promise to stay quiet."

"You said that earlier."

"We mean it this time."

"Okay third times the charm." Roman paused before taking a deep breath. "I was born 300 years ago to Poseidon and Celeste. I'm the youngest of ten children and the only male born to the King and Queen of the sea. Yes I have nine older and protective sisters who like to smother me and pinch my cheeks and tried to play dress up with me. It was Hell."

"Now, we weren't that bad Ro Ro."

"Oh no..."

"Who..." Both Dean and Seth turned to see three female mermaids who had tan skin and one had blonde hair the other two black hair and all three had blue eyes compared to Roman's grey.

"Roman is the only one with grey eyes. He has mother's eyes."

"Really…"

"We watched what happen baby brother. We had to come and see especially the look on your lover's faces."

"Who Roman."

"These are my sisters. The blonde is Jasmine she's the oldest, the middle sister is Jeanette she is the second youngest and the last sister is Jenna."

"I thought they be R named since your name is Roman."

"Actually it's Joseph Roman" Roman stated. But I go by Roman. Too many J names."

"You just wanted to be different" Jenna stated.

"It worked."

"Well what Roman said we're not that bad? We adore our only brother." Jenna stated.

"We want what's best for him. We know you are best for him." Jeanette said.

"Jeanette don't get any hopes up. You know father won't allow it. Please" Roman said softly his heart breaking all over again.

"Let her" Seth stated. "We don't' want to let you go."

"And I don't want to go."

"It sucks that father is making you go through this Roman." Jasmine said softly as she sat next to her brother.

"Clothes Jasmine. Shesh… Don't want to see my sister naked."

"No offensive you're pretty and all but I rather see Roman naked." Dean stated.

"Me to."

"Horny males" Jenna giggled.

"Oh no you haven't…." Roman paled.

"What? Watch your boy toys take you hard and heavy. NO we don't watch that." Jenna stated so innocently.

"I don't know about you Jenna but I watch" Jeanette stated. "It's hot stuff."

"You're my sisters! You shouldn't be watching that! Not to mention it's private!"

"Brother Dearest, you're not exactly quiet."

"That is true"

"You two hush I'm fighting with my sisters."

"Fight later tale now" Seth stated.

"Yes Joseph go back to your tale" Jenna giggled.

"I hate you three."

"You do not. Go on."

Roman sighed. "Anyway, being the only male my father promised me to the Son of Triton a minor god of the water. It's to combine our kingdoms making my father the only true ruler. He wants to keep peace between the different kingdoms and uniting our kingdoms would do that. Normally father would offer one of my sisters but Triton's son prefers males. So my father arranged my marriage. And If I don't comply then it could be ugly. A war could break out which would cause immortals to take sides and the war could eventually come to mortals awareness and that won't be good."

"All this if you don't marry some king's son?" Seth asked in shock. "Reminds me of the middle ages. Barbaric ritual if you ask me."

"Its how things work between kingdoms." Roman stated softly. "Never mind the heart and love but don't let Aphrodite hear that. She'll have my head."

"It's very complicated" Jenna sighed.

"It bites." Dean stated.

"I don't want to let you go." Seth said softly as he wrapped his arms around Roman.

"I'm sorry I led you on again. Knowing this would happen" Roman stated.

"We rather be led on and have the time we can with you Ro" Dean said as he kissed Roman's lips softly.

Roman deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around Dean. His tears are flowing now. He didn't want to leave his lovers. He really didn't. "I don't want to leave you both."

Seth wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him. "We don't want to leave."

Jasmine's heart broke for her baby brother. This was true love. All three of them love each other so deeply it truly is a wonder. She couldn't believe her father would do this to Roman. If he could see how much Roman loved these two guys. Then surly he'll let Roman be with them.

"Roman…" Jenna said softly.

Roman pulled away. "I love you Dean. I love you Seth. No other will have my heart the way you two have mine."

"Roman…" Dean stated as his heart was beating faster.

"I have to go. I have to go and…meet my fiancée. I won't be able to return to the mortal world. Don't worry…I'll make you forget me. That way it won't hurt as much." Roman said softly.

"No Roman." Seth stated. "I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget that I love you."

"Neither do I." Dean growled. "I want to remember you. It wouldn't be fair to us if you make us forget."

"It'll be painful. I don't want to hurt you." Roman whispered.

"Please…Don't make us forget" Dean said quietly. "Don't take the good thing that ever happened to me away."

"Okay Dean, I won't" Roman sobbed softly as he wrapped his arms around his lovers for the last time. "It's really true. It's so hard to say good bye. And I don't want to."

"We don't want you to leave either" Seth cried and he buried his face in Roman's chest.

"I love you so much Roman. So damn much" Dean choked out as he gripped his lover.

The girls wiped their tears as the waters parted and a Carriage appeared. "Roman…it's time."

Roman pulled away from them and kissed their lips one last time. "I'll never forget you and always remember I'll be looking out for you."

"What are we going to tell Vince?" Dean asked as he grabbed onto Seth.

"Don't worry that's been taken care of. Only you two will know the truth. Take comfort in that. I love you both forever." Roman choked as he pulled away from them and jumped into the water and joined his sisters.

Seth was crying hysterically and holding onto Dean for dear life. Watching his lover leave broke his heart completely. "We love you to Roman."

"Goodbye Ro…" Dean choked out.

Roman sobbed as he and his sisters swam to the carriage and got in. He watched as the door shut and started to submerged underwater. His eyes stayed on his lovers who held each other watching him until the carriage disappeared completely.

And when his lovers were out of sight he collapsed in Jasmine's arms and cried.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**Please Review thanks :)**


End file.
